


Amanda's First Time

by Roseman



Category: Amanda Bynes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-10
Updated: 2010-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseman/pseuds/Roseman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story of a sexual encounter on Amanda's 18th birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amanda's First Time

## Amanda's First Time

  
Warning, Adult Content

 

  
  
  
  


  
**Fan Fiction by The Roseman**

 

&lt;!-- text goes in here...simply --&gt;****

_March 3, 2004 Hollywood, California._

Amanda has to be one of the most beautiful and talented young actors to rise as a new star in Hollywood of late. Her cherubic face, quirky sense of humor and newly blossoming womanly good looks make her the center of attention for the media and her fans alike. Born March 3, 1986 in Thousand Oaks, California, Amanda wows the crowds with her long dark blonde hair, green eyes and long legs right from the start. Her voice can be soft and sweet, but she can be loud too. She can mimic a number of different accents and voices with ease, on a whim... and when she lets loose one of her dazzling smiles, the whole world pauses to take a breath. She usually dresses casually and sensibly, but can carry high fashion well too with her classic looks and malleable manner. Her wardrobe itself conveys her having a healthy dose of common sense and intelligence, with a hint of conservatism and the casual knowledge that she's attractive and sexy...so she doesn't have to go out of her way to show it off (too often).

I first met Amanda at her 18th birthday party, at a friends house in Beverly Hills. I arrived with a few friends from work (I worked for Tim Burton in his Hollywood Photography Studio at the time) and we pulled up to the party in a bright   
yellow Hum Vee. We were fashionably late, so the party was already rockin' pretty good when we went in the front door. The house, overlooking the lights of L.A. from the top of the ridge, is large and modern. There's glass everywhere and the floor plan is very open and airy. The second floor with the bedrooms opened to the main floor with a balcony overlooking the entrance and living room area. A flight of wide stairs with orange carpet curved up the left hand side, and all eyes were glued to those stairs. You see, Amanda had just been upstairs getting changed into something more comfortable, and was now coming down the stairs in a one piece silvery white gown that was so sheer, it left nothing to the imagination. You might have seen it in photo's, as she'd worn the same thing to the premier of "The Pirate's of the Caribbean".

Amanda looked down on us as we came in the door with her characteristic huge grin, then says, "Oh, hi! I remember you..." as she's looking right at me.

My heart skips a beat, as I'm looking back up at her. "Hi Amanda, I don't think we've met..." I stammer. "I'm from Burton's Studio, one of the photographers."

Amanda has a puzzled look for an instant, then laughs, "Oh, I remember now. I was in the studio the other day and peeked in on you while you were shooting Alyssa, Holly, and Rose for their new Charmed promo." Again she hits me with that smile. "I wanted to meet you then, but you were busy..."

So, okay, I'm totally speechless now. She wanted to meet me? Huh? When I get my breath back, she's standing in front of me at the foot of the stairs. "Oh, okay, well I'm here now..." I manage.

She punches me on the arm, hard. "I know, silly..." she says and takes me hand, leading me through the house to the back door and the pool.

All around us I can hear people whispering, "Who is he?"

Amanda and I walk out onto the pool deck, already crowded with guests and getting more so as the guest who were in the house follow us out. A band is playing in the corner, and the pool lights are shimmering over us and making Amanda look like an angel in glowing white.

The party lasts into the wee hours of the morning, and my co-workers are ready to leave. I move to get up from the beach chair were I've been sitting with Amanda all evening, but she grabs my arm and shakes her head.

"Stay." she says, quietly.

I'm thinking of work in the morning, so I mumble an apology and insist that I have to get going, but she won't let go of my arm. "Stay with me..." she hisses now, in my ear.

I wave to my friends and tell them "Go on without me. I'll manage...", then turn to Amanda, "what's up?"

"I don't want to be alone." She says, "and besides, it's my birthday and I can have ANYTHING I want." she winks at me, "and I want you to stay."

Well, who am I to argue with Amanda? I nod, and we sit and chat until the last guests leave, then the caterers and the band pack up and leave, and finally the owner of the house leaves - locking the door behind him.

"Finally!" Amanda says.

I just look at her with a raised eyebrow... It's four in the morning, we're sitting on beach chairs beside a steaming pool under the stars, and it's damned cold out!

"I'm cold." Amanda says, "Let's go for a swim."

Okay. The logic in that escapes me, but I'm game. At least the water is warm, but... "I don't have a swimsuit." I say.

Amanda stands up and pulls her gown over her head, revealing that she's totally nude underneath, then she looks at me and says, "So?", then she turns and jumps into the pool.

Her image is emblazoned on my mind, seared into my brain. Long smooth legs, gently rounded hips with just the right fullness to be balanced between bony and chubby, with maybe a tad extra padding on her round smooth buttocks. A wisp of hair between her legs, shaved down to the barest blond line pointing down. Her waist pinches in just enough, and her stomach is flat and firm with the barest hint of abs beneath the surface. There's a hint of line where her rib cage starts, but her ribs aren't showing. Her breasts, two milky white mounds slightly bigger than a decent sized cereal bowl of exquisitely molded and firm flesh with quarter sized areola's pointing slightly up and out. Her form flows smoothly up from her chest to her long neck and slightly pointed chin with the barest hint of a cleft. Then there's her dazzling straight white teeth flashing at me in a wide Cheshire cat grin. My gaze moves up, along her perfect, cute nose and is arrested by her deep green eyes that are openly staring right back at me with just a hint of mischief in their unclouded depths. For a moment, I sense her thoughts in my mind as she watches me looking at her bared body, and they're stuck there, even now, echoing... "Damn right!"

After a moment, my heart starts up again, and I'm thinking, 'hmmm... okay...'. I strip down and jump in after her.

So, here we are, both naked and swimming in this lit pool in the middle of the night. We splash each other and I chase her around the pool a bit for a few minutes, catching fleeting glimpses of her perfect body through the distortion of the water. Then she turns and starts chasing me, and she brushes up against me with her arm and leg. I'm starting to get aroused now (even though I've had half a hard on all night) as she keeps swimming close and brushing against me. Then she dashes around behind me and grabs me around the waist, I can feel her firm breasts pressing into my back. I feel a little dizzy as blood rushes to my cock and I get a full blown erection. Then to top things off, she brings her long legs up and wraps them around me from behind. Her calf brushes past me erection, setting it to twitching and throbbing.

She lowers her hands, running them down my belly, and whispers in my ear, "hmmm... what's this?" then wraps both her warm hands around my cock and starts rubbing it, slowly up and down.

I'm at the point of exploding into the pool right there, but she's got other things in mind. She stops rubbing and just holds my throbbing cock in her hand, and pulls me to the shallow end of the pool. She pins me to the stairs in the pool and climbs on top of me, teasing me the whole time. She rubs against me with her breasts against my chest, and below, I can feel her inner thighs wrapped around my cock. She rubs her vagina on my cock, up and down it's length slowly until I'm at the explosion point again. Then she stops and just holds me tight until the throbbing dies down a bit again.

"I'm just about ready." she says, then plants her lips on mine before I can say anything. Her tongue darts into my open mouth, she explores my lips, my teeth, my tongue with hers. Then I push my tongue into her mouth and taste her sweetness. I feel like I'm in a dream, my whole body is tingling, our mouths are electric and her taste is overpowering me.

I feel her vagina, pressed up against my cock, and it's getting slippery and slimy with her juices. She moves a little, drawing the folds of her outer pussy up along the length of my shaft. I feel the head of my cock suddenly slip down into her wetness, and she gasps. I don't move a muscle, waiting for her to do whatever she's going to do next. She lingers for a moment with the very tip of my cock inside of her, then she starts to slowly lower herself on me. I feel resistance then, she's very tight, but also very wet, she pauses again for a second. Then, she pushes down hard, I feel a tearing inside her, and she gives another little yelp. I'm thinking, 'Oh my god, I'm her first...' as she pushes down even harder on my throbbing cock. It seems like an eternity, but I'm finally all the way inside of her. My cock starts twitching again, and I can feel the walls of her pussy twitching in response. I take hold of her hips and we start to slowly pump up and down.

It's a matter of moments, and I'm looking at her, her face and chest grow bright red and she starts to quietly moan. Then, in an instant, I feel her gushing and twitching inside, my cock erupts inside of her, and she screams and starts shaking violently on top of me. The feeling, the ecstasy of being inside of her, filling her up with hot jets of cum starts me shaking and gasping too. Then she collapses on me, and a few shudders later, we both lay still in the water.

We must have been there like that, locked together, for an hour or two. She doesn't move until the first rays of sunrise light up the windows of the house behind me.

She and I shower together in the house, and she makes me promise never to tell a soul. Then she calls her driver to give me a ride to work.

I've been with her a few times since then, but nothing beats that first time in the pool at Adam Sandler's house in the Hollywood Hills.  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Feedback welcome.


End file.
